callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Camp Toccoa
*Read each sign. *Approach the sign indicated by compass star. *Open the gate to the obstacle course. *Complete the obstacle course. *Pick up both Carbines, hit the target a total of 12 times. *Pick up a Springfield, hit the target a total of 4 times. *Pick up a Thompson, hit the target 10 times. *Switch weapons, hit the target 3 more times. *Pick up some Grenades, throw a Grenade into each window and door. *Plant the explosives. *Go through the last gate to exit training. |enemies = Wooden targets |console = training }} "Camp Toccoa" is the first level in Call of Duty and Call of Duty Classic. It is also the first level of the ''Call of Duty'' series. It serves as a friendly tutorial map that teaches the player how to maneuver and fire in-game. Characters * Martin (playable) * Foley * Moody * Elder * Murphy * Mantarro * Cline * Lawrence * Davis * Ambrose Plot The level starts with Cpt. Foley addressing Pvt. Martin on the training grounds of Camp Toccoa. He lays out the orders for the day, and tells Martin that he will be running the obstacle course and doing weapons training with Sgt. Moody. Foley first instructs Martin to look at five signs placed around the field, which read: *Use grenades to flush out hard points! *Attack attack attack! Move together as a team! *Don't make the same mistake! Always move from cover to cover! *Always reload before going into battle! *Suppress then Flank! Foley then instructs Martin on how to use the compass. Martin moves to the start of the obstacle course, where he is greeted by Pvt. Elder and several other soldiers. Once the course begins, the soldiers crouch through a tunnel, mantle over obstacles, and crawl underneath barbed wire as an MG42 is fired over their heads. Once they crawl up and down an obstacle using ladders, Foley dismisses the rest of the men and tells Martin to head to the firing range. When Martin arrives at the firing range, Moody greets him from an observation tower. Martin is instructed to pick up an M1A1 Carbine and take extra ammunition from another weapon. Martin learns to fire at targets from different stances, while both static and moving, as well as how to reload. At the second station, Martin picks up a Springfield and learns to fire while aiming down the sight. At the third station, Martin picks up a Thompson as Moody tells him that he may carry only two primary weapons at any given time. After doing more target shooting, Moody instructs Martin on how to perform a melee attack and tells him that certain weapons are better for certain situations. Martin then moves to the grenade range, where he picks up several M2 Frag Grenades. Here, Martin throws grenades into the various windows of a target structure and learns how to lean out from behind cover. At the final station, Martin learns the importance of the various types of Medical Kits. He is then instructed to pick up a charge of TNT, which he uses to destroy a cinder block wall to learn about timed explosives. Moody then dismisses Martin, after which he can either go back through the course for more weapons practice or exit the course. Weapon Loadout Achievement/Trophy First Termer (20 ) - On Call of Duty Classic complete this level. Cherry (Bronze Trophy ) - On Call of Duty Classic complete this level. Transcript Trivia *Firing any weapon near Sgt. Moody when he is in the observation tower, regardless if the player hits him or not, will cause the player to fail the mission. *When Captain Foley orders only the Privates to run the obstacle course, it is possible to find a Corporal, a Sergeant, or even a Lieutenant in the group due to the method by which soldiers are randomly generated. *The player cannot climb the ladder to the tower that Sgt. Moody is in. In addition, if the player looks up the ladder on the tower with Sgt. Moody in it, there is no opening or trapdoor. *In the crawling zone there is a sign that reads: "Here lies Pvt. Bell he didn't keep his head down!". *To the left of the obstacle course, soldiers can be seen ziplining. Video sv:Camp Toccoa Category:Call of Duty Single Player Levels